Team Wolf
by EnvyTheAngels
Summary: Stiles thought his brain was nothing extraordinary, So when he finished the Police Academy he hadn't expected to be scouted by a special branch of the military. Five years later Stiles is Co-Captain and the tactical brains to "Team Wolf", a branch of the military that nearly no one even knows exist. The jobs have gone smoothly until now, but it seems their luck is running out.
**Notes:** This is obviously AU, it's a version of Special Ops, and everyone is human. Everyone in the team has something that got them in. Stiles, Scott, Kira, Lydia, Allison and Theo make up the team.

Note: I am trying to decide what coupling to make this Fic, i'm torn between Derek, Peter and Theo for Stiles. I also thought about doing a minor and then endgame relationship, because when I was writing I got a feeling. Let me know what you think?

 **SPOILER- Character Death - Do not read if you don't want to know** : Allison is the one who dies, and there are 'similarities' to her canonical death. But only if you squint and use imagination. Kate dies too, but she's the 'bad guy'.

* * *

 **Sometimes the people you'd take a bullet for, are the ones behind the trigger. - _Nishan Panwar_**

* * *

"Scott, we found her! She's ten Klicks away in an abandoned warehouse!" Kira's voice came over the earpiece and Stiles grit his teeth. "The one on Banks Street?" He heard a 'yes' and swung the jeep around, going toward the building. He could hear Scott barking orders to avoid engaging until the whole team was there, and decided that yeah, this would need to be a team effort.

He pulled into the parking lot first, parking behind some large dumpsters and checking he had all his guns and extra ammo clips. Once assured he did, he jumped out of the jeep and left the door open, but took the keys. He patted Roscoe on his way around the dumpsters, and reached the building in a few moments.

He climbed up some well rusted stairs on the backside of the building, cracking the door open to see a guard. He set his jaw and slunk in behind the man, willing him to stay still. He nearly sighed in relief when the man held still, then he stepped closer and wrapped his arm around the man's neck and held him in a choke-hold until he went limp. He squatted and dropped him quietly, then pricked him with a needle he'd dipped in a fast acting sleeping medication.

He stood and took a few steps to the right, since to his left was simply four feet of platform and a ladder down. Another guard was posted on the other side, and he ducked down in a space where it seemed a crate had once been. "Seer, layout? Foxy is in the building, one guard is down in the back left corner, on the platform."

"Foxy, there should be a door behind you, to your right the platform wraps to the other side of the building… By the cam footage you have one guard across from you, he's walking back and forth over about ten feet of ground." Lydia paused, then went on. "I suggest going around and knocking him out, no one down low will notice him gone, and there are only two upper level entry points. He'd see anyone trying to get in on the bottom level."

"Roger," Stiles let out a sigh, "I always get the annoyingly stealthy parts..." Despite his complaint he timed his movements and made it to the other side without raising alarms, giving himself a few passes of the guard to get his plan together. Abruptly he spun out of his nook, jamming another sleeping-drug dipped needle into the man's neck, lowering him to the ground a he gasps and went limp.

Lydia's murmur of 'good job' made him feel lighter, and he ducked behind some boxes after cracking the door open. "I have eyes on the upper entry points and lower left entry points. There are two doors on ground level, left side. The big door is chained shut. I-Wait..."

He squinted, then got down on the ground and pulled his sniper rifle. He carried it just in case he needed to see something too far away for his human eyes to see. He let out a breath as he looked through the scope and caught a flash of blonde. He focused the scope, movements practiced, then he gasped softly.

An array of 'What?!' and 'Stiles, are you okay?!' came through his headset, and he nearly whooped with joy. "Eyes on the prize, Team Wolf. We have eyes. On the prize."

Lydia made a frustrated noise. "She's under the surveillance camera, I can't see her." Stiles poked his tongue out in concentration, panning the scope out a little to see more. "She's twenty-ish feet from the left front entry point. There seems to be a guard at each door and five more walking on clockwise paths. I can't see the rest-"

Allison's breathless voice came through the mike, "I can!" She stopped for a moment, soft breaths and muttered words. "I see twenty uniformed men in all, walking in rotations. I took out one at my door. Scott, can you get in the left, front entry point?"

Static was their answer for a few seconds, then Scott let out a perky 'yes'. There was some clicking and shuffling, then at the same time the two bottom, left level doors cracked open. Kira and Scott took out the two guards easily, dragging them back out. Theo's cool voice cut in, "I got the two patrolling outside, and the one on the roof. I'm staying Birdseye just in case we get a bogie."

Everyone murmured their accent, and Theo went silent again. Stiles had learned early on that you danced around Theo in these missions. He didn't have a 'work together' bone in his body. He was the wild card, and it'd gotten them out of many tough spots, so no one questioned him.

Lydia's voice came back, and she sounded thoughtful. "The guards are timed to just miss each other, if you take out, say… the ones rotating in the middle, then ones in front and back will never know." Stiles made a frustrated noise. "My hands are tied guys, if i try to drop to the lower level i'll be seen." Scott's face turned up and he gave a thumbs up, and Stiles relaxed knowing Scott and the others would be able to handle it.

It was silent while Scott and Allison took down eight of the guards towards the center and back and hid the bodies. It was ten to fifteen minutes before Scott's voice came over the line, "I don't think i can get any more without getting caught." Allison replied she felt the same, and they took back up their positions at their doors.

"Stiles," Lydia asked primly, "Can you get a lock on Kate? This is it, we have to take her down. We have clearance for lethal action against her."

Stiles focused on his scope, putting the red dot on Kate's form. He made a grunting noise. I can't keep her in-line, she's moving too much-Hold on…" He began to panic as he realized she was moving towards Scott's hiding spot, and Scott couldn't see her coming.

"Scott!" He hissed, "Move! She's coming towards you!"

Scott jerked at the words, trying to tuck himself into a nook like Stiles had, but he didn't have time. Kate caught sight of him and shouted, pulling a silenced gun from a side holster, presumably, and Scott lashed out with his right leg. Kate staggered back and pulled the trigger, shooting a crate instead of Scott thanks to being off balance.

Stiles saw Kira moving to take down the men in the back of the warehouse with her knives, and decided she could hold her own against them. She was the stealthiest of them, she'd be fine. He focused on his sniper rifle again, trying to line Kate up in his sights. "I can't get a lock on her, try to incapacitate her if you can't kill her, Scott." Scott, who'd turned to shoot a guard, swung his gun around and ducked between cover, aiming and shooting at Kate as he rolled.

Kate shouted and leaned on her left leg more, and Stiles breathed out a 'perfect'. He lined her up, and then found that her gun was aimed at him. She was angry, and he yelped and ducked out of the way just in time for the bullet to ricochet off where he'd been. "Foxy is taking fire! I repeat, Foxy is taking fire!"

Kira snickered despite the situation, "I can't believe you chose Foxy as your code name." She murmured, then grunted as she jammed her knife into a uniformed man. She began picking her way towards Scott, and in one second Kate spotted her and squeezed off a bullet.

Kira cried out, giving her position away and by the thud, dropping down. "Non-lethal, non-lethal! It's just my throwing arm, i'm stuck with my handgun." Allison let out a curse, then flung herself away from the guard attacking her and darted towards Kate. "No!" Scott shouted, but he was blocked in by three guards.

Stiles got settled back into position, finding Kate easily. He watched Allison hit her aunt in the jaw, then tsked as Kate grabbed the brunette and put her between his gun and herself. "Allison, you're in the shot! She's blocking my shot!" Allison tried to pull away, but Kate planted her feet despite the pain on her face and held her ground.

"Do it!" Allison shouted desperately after a moment, clutching at Kate's leather jacket to hold her in place as well. They all knew that if she got away this time, they'd never find her again. It'd taken almost two years to get to this point, a year of tracking, gathering information, bribing and killing, and a year of looking for anything at all. They'd fought long and hard and finally gotten Kate in their cross-hairs.

The problem was that so was Allison.

There was no way he could put a bullet through Alli, she was... She was his sister, they'd slept together on cold nights when they were separated from the rest of the team, curled around each other for warmth. He'd shouted in glee when he'd caught Scott and her in the middle of sex in Wisconsin at the Inn, completely ignoring the fact that Scott was balls deep in Allison. It didn't really register until later that he'd seen them both butt-ass naked and mid-sex.

How could he shoot her? Even if it was for a 'good cause' he just couldn't bear the thought... She'd be dead and Scott would be miserable. It would be his fault. A two-year long case, closed... But at what price? Was it... was shutting Kate down worth it?

"Stiles! We won't catch her again, shoot! Shoot!" Allison's frantic voice broke him out of his thoughts. His eyes caught on the struggling pair, Kate was trying to shake Allison off. The young brunette was holding her own for now, but Stiles could see the signs that Kate was wearing her down, as well as the blood on the floor at her feet. His gaze flicked to Scott, who was staring at him with wide pleading eyes between bashing guards.

He looked back through his scope, taking a deep breath to center himself. He'd get one shot. He had to make sure the it was lethal. This was the only way, he didn't have a choice.

"Stiles, don't!" Scott's pleading voice broke his concentration for a split second, and Allison's shout of 'Do it!' pulled him back. He focused on the red lines in his scope, putting the small dot right in the middle of what he hoped was Kate's chest. He shifts his grip, hands slick with sweat, and sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. He lets it go as he exhales, pulling the trigger at the same time.

His breath is practically punched out of him when the gun recoils, the gunshot reverberating in the warehouse. He doesn't blink, forces himself to watch as the bullet hits Allison, goes through her and into Kate. Times seems to slow as he processes the scene for accurate recollection later.

The youngest woman stumbles into the one she was holding onto, and Kate slams into the metal wall a few inches behind her with the combined impact of bullet and body. The sound of rattling metal is like an echo, and Stiles vaguely hears Scott's shouts of 'No!' and Lydia's screams to know what's going on directly into his left ear.

He ignores it all, focusing on Kate's face as Allison drops to the ground. Kate's mouth is open in an 'o' of shock, eyes wide and fixed on him, it's clear she didn't expect Stiles to actually shoot through Allison to kill her. She'd underestimated him, and it was a fatal mistake she wouldn't make again. He shifts his grip again, putting the dot perfectly between Kate's eyes and pulling the trigger with icy determination.

Her body jerks again, then she abruptly collapses to the ground. Stiles stands and lets his gun aim at the ground between his feet, the noise falling away as he sees Scott shoot one last guard and go running towards the bodies. He jumps over crates and dodges around stacks of them, body tense, expression panicked.

Stiles steps back. The door is behind him, open because he had wanted a quick escape if something had gone wrong. And it had, it'd gone spectacularly sideways. Only this wasn't an 'Oh fuck, run or we'll be killed' type of bad, it was 'I just killed my teammate' and 'i was supposed to protect her, not kill her'.

He drops the gun, fingers numb and pulse kicking up as he stumbles away from the weapon. His shoulder hits the door painfully, though it barely registers. He's pretty far away from the women he just shot, but as Scott skids over to Allison and pulls her into his lap his brown eyes catch Stiles'.

Accusation, anger, sadness and heartbreak are just a few of the emotions he connects that half a second look to. He feels his chest constrict in something like sympathy, but he's honestly not sure if he's feeling an emotion or if he's about to have a panic attack right then and there. The fact that it's getting harder to breathe makes him think the latter.

"Oh god," He gasps, noise flooding back as he turns to run.

"Stiles? Stiles! Stiles, what happened?!" Lydia's sharp voice comes through the earpiece, crackling as the signal goes in and out. He shakes his head and tries to draw in a breath, grabbing the railing in both hands and leaning over it, feeling like he might be sick. "Stiles, answer me! No one will tell me what happened!"

Kira cuts in, voice thick with tears already, "Lydia, it's... It's Al-" the voices are plucked right out of his ear by deft fingers, a warm hand curling around the back of his neck in a calming gesture. A deep, calm voice cuts through the panic like a hot knife through butter, the words carefully enunciated like one wrong sound might shatter Stiles.

"Target terminated, friendly caught in crossfire."

He hears shouts on the earpiece in response to the new voice, one they all know, and he abruptly loses what little he had in his belly over the railing. A metallic crunch cuts the noises off, and warm breath ghosts over his ear as the same voice sounds in his ear. "If you had taken my offer, Stiles, this wouldn't have happened."

* * *

 **Notes:** Comment and let me know what you do and don't like! I'm in need of a Beta-reader, too, don't be shy if you Beta! And just to make this a little fun, lets have a poll!

Who was waiting outside the warehouse for Stiles? If you're motivated, why do you think so?

A.) Peter Hale  
B.) Theo Raeken  
C.) Derek Hale


End file.
